<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame it on the Dancing by ThebanSacredBand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165709">Blame it on the Dancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebanSacredBand/pseuds/ThebanSacredBand'>ThebanSacredBand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Harvest Festival, Multi, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebanSacredBand/pseuds/ThebanSacredBand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer doesn’t want to be here. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, per se, but a small harvest festival in a backwater village in the middle of nowhere, Kerack, was hardly the sort of place she expected to find herself.</p><p> </p><p>Having joined up with Geralt, Jaskier, and Ciri on the run from Nilfgaard, Yennefer finds herself at a rural harvest festival</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blame it on the Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts">coaldustcanary</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trick or Treat! (It's a treat, have some fluff!)</p><p>For the record, I've never been to a harvest festival, but I'm imagining its like a big street party with music, dancing, and food</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yennefer doesn’t want to be here. Not that there’s anything <em>wrong</em> with it, <em>per se</em>, but a small harvest festival in a backwater village in the middle of nowhere, Kerack, was hardly the sort of place she expected to find herself.</p><p>Up until not long ago, she would have been mingling with the local Lord or Viscount or whoever was in charge in whatever grand mansion that was nearby, feasting on the fruits of these workers’ labour, but instead she’s mingling with the men and women who sowed the seeds and tilled the soil and carefully, carefully tended the crops, and are now celebrating the bounteous harvest.</p><p>Its <em>Jaskier</em>’s fault they’re here. Well, Jaskier and Geralt’s both. And Ciri’s. But Ciri cannot possibly be blamed for anything, so Yen is going to blame the two men.</p><p>They’re all in the crowd of people, Geralt and Jaskier and Ciri. She herself is to one side, hiding under the eaves of a house, eyes darting around, focused on anyone who could possibly be a threat to Ciri.</p><p>Ciri who is dancing around, her hair unbound for the first time since Yen had joined the two men and young princess and pointed out that streaming pale hair is potentially recognisable.</p><p>Yen hadn’t been happy when Jaskier had suggested that Ciri let it free today, but when she had voiced her complaints Jaskier had only shrugged. There was no potential threat at Lettenhove, apparently.</p><p>Somehow, that had been enough to relax Geralt, which was something that Yen had <em>not</em> been expecting to see. She hasn’t seen him without the tenseness in his shoulders since, well, the mountain. Through the crowds she spots him, mug of ale in one hand, Gwent deck in the other.</p><p><em>Jaskier</em> she can hear, no surprises there. He’s always singing. It fits in well here, the right tone and timbre, not that she’d ever tell him. He’s truly in his element, the crowd loves him.</p><p>And Ciri looks like she’s having so much fun, prancing around with other children her age for the first time in a long time – possibly <em>ever</em>, really, given her royal upbringing. It’s like the celebration has allowed her to forget, even for a moment all the harshness that she has suffered over the past few months since the fall of Cintra.</p><p>There is a gentle tugging on her skirt. She looks down to find a young boy, skinny and gap-toothed.</p><p>“Come dance with us, lady!” She frowns at him, but he pulls again. “Please?”</p><p>He reaches a hand up towards her and Yennefer… Yennefer takes it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s how long, hours?, later when Yennefer finds herself falling onto the bench besides Geralt, an smile filling her face easier than she can ever remember it doing before. She hadn’t realised dancing could be so, well, fun.</p><p>It had been so different to the stuffy court dances she was used to, with their learnt steps and strict social etiquette. Instead it was free, spinning from partner to partner to partner without caring, without thinking. There were certain moves you were supposed to do, but they were easy to pick up, and no-one cared if you put the wrong foot forward or clapped slightly off the beat.</p><p>And now she’s tired, but in an exhilarating, wrung-out way, rather than tired because she had been walking for five days straight and sleeping on thin bed rolls. It’s a nice, happy sort of tired.</p><p>She feels herself collapse into Geralt’s warm side, without really even thinking about it. He slings a warm arm around her. It’s comfortable, cosy. She feels safe and protected, like nothing could harm her and nothing would even try. She maybe dozes off, a little.</p><p> </p><p>She’s woken when another warm body presses against her other side.</p><p>“The mighty Yennefer of Vengerberg? Napping in public? I can hardly believe it!” If Yen wasn’t still half-asleep, she might have scowled. Instead, she settles for wriggling an arm out of Geralt's hold and poking Jaskier in the ribs.</p><p>The bard shrieks, before poking her back. Not long ago, all they had traded was barbed words and angry glares and Geralt between their beds. Now, with all three of them pressed tight together each night, they have devolved into tickle-fights.</p><p>A few years ago, Yennefer would have cursed anyone who had even suggested that such a thing would make her happy. All she had thought she needed was a womb and a baby.</p><p>Now, though, as Ciri runs up them, finally having exhausted her seemingly boundless enthusiasm, and curls herself up in Geralt’s lap, she finds that all she really needs to be happy is to join in the fun and to spend time with her family, instead of on the outside, watching.</p><p>She pulls Jaskier, and then Geralt, in for a soft kiss.</p><p>And, well, if they accuse her of having <em>feelings</em>, or something, she can always blame it on the dancing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!! &lt;3</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549110">[Podfic] Blame it on the Dancing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress">Chantress</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>